In many postoperative medical procedures, it is desirable to drain exudate from various body cavities to further the healing process. A gravity drain typically is inserted into the body of a patient with its internal end in communication with the body cavity to be drained and with its external end connected to a wicking material. Capillary action draws the exudate from the body cavity along the drain and exteriorly of the patient onto the wicking material. Such devices are called upon to provide effective drainage; to prevent tissue to drain adhesion which may induce removal damage; to provide an unobstructed flow path; to provide long term in situ drainage; to readily conform to internal body contours without loss of drainage action; to be comfortable in use; to be capable of expeditious and low-cost manufacture; to be non-inflammatory to surrounding tissue; and to prevent patient trauma. The heretofore known gravity drains are deficient in one or more of these aspects.